1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel cell, and more particularly to a hydrogen canister fuel cell that can be minimized for use in notebook computers or cellular phones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Batteries commonly used in portable notebook computers, mobile phones, cameras, etc. generally fall into two main types, namely, primary batteries and secondary batteries. Primary batteries may pollute the environment if they are not disposed of properly. The problem with secondary batteries is their power capacity and the charging times and cycle. For metal hydride batteries, they may be recharged for 600 to 1000 times before they become unrechargeable and may be used less than 2 hours for each charge.
Sanyo has filed an application for a portable fuel cell power source and obtained U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,762 therefor. Although that patent does provide a design of structure different from conventional cells, it is still bulky in size and cannot be directly used in small size equipment such as portable computers and cameras.